


The Little Prince of Vere: Unicorn Hunter

by fakexpearls



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakexpearls/pseuds/fakexpearls
Summary: “Uh, Your Highness, is that…”Leaning against the hilt of his practice sword in an attempt to catch his breath, Auguste’s eyes followed to where Guilliam was pointing. Across the training yard, creeping as close to the outer-wall as possible, there was a little blonde boy dressed too finely for sneaking about.Laurent is on a mission to find unicorns. Auguste is very bad at hiding.





	The Little Prince of Vere: Unicorn Hunter

 

“Uh, Your Highness, is that…”

Leaning against the hilt of his practice sword in an attempt to catch his breath, Auguste’s eyes followed to where Guilliam was pointing. Across the training yard, creeping as close to the outer-wall as possible, there was a little blonde boy dressed too finely for sneaking about.

Auguste smiled and shook his head as Laurent glanced quickly around and then made a dash towards the palace gates. There were no trailing nurse-maids or guards to be seen.

“I best go see what that’s about, then.” Though, he already had an inkling.

That morning at breakfast, the King already meeting with a dignitary and their mother still in bed, Laurent had been asking questions about unicorns. They had featured in the previous night’s bedtime story, and Laurent was fascinated. It wasn’t a matter of if they were real or not – that wasn’t up for discussion. He had wanted to know where they lived, when the last time anyone had seen one was, were the actually in the stories from Atres and ancient Vere? What about their horn? Was it truly made of gold?

Half-awake and head-hanging over his porridge, Auguste had called on what lore he remembered to answer the never-ending questions. The extra glasses of wine from the night before had hit Auguste harder than anticipated, and while he loved his little brother very much, he had wanted quiet just a little bit more than the chatter. So, when Laurent had asked if there could be a blessing of unicorns  _ right there _ in the forest outside of the palace, Auguste had nodded.

Trailing behind Laurent, Auguste was half-tempted to catch up and turn him right back around. Laurent was seven now. He needed to understand some responsibility and the importance of following rules for his own safety. He could have all the fun and adventures he wanted, but with the proper protection present. Laurent knew that. He also knew that sometimes Auguste had duties –  _ your boring meetings with Father  _ – that meant he couldn’t always accompany Laurent should an adventure arise. A prince could not wander the kingdom unattended – what if he was kidnapped and could no longer race his big brother on his pony?

The other half of Auguste, the half that had finally worked past his hangover, had really no desire to listen to the council drone on and on about the tax on farming revenues and the new mines found in the East. He was awful at mathematics and all those numbers would just lead to another headache. It was only logical to follow his brother and be sure he was safe.

Better for the kingdom, and all that.

And Laurent was on a mission, his little feet carrying him quickly through the palace gates like he knew exactly what he was after and where to find it. Auguste could give him space to explore and think he was on his own. He could be there should any danger actually arise.

It wasn’t like the market outside of the palace was full of criminals and nomads. The people would recognize Laurent’s blonde hair and blue brocade.

Auguste did his best to not draw attention to himself as Laurent powered on. Now, only in his undershirt and training leathers, he was less of a sight. He hid behind wagons and fell back into the crowd when Laurent checked behind him. At some point, he acquired a thin blanket to cover his hair with like a cowl.

Leaning just far enough around a wagon, Auguste saw that Laurent had finally came to a stop in front of the butcher, head tilted as he observed the man and his cleaver. All around him, the crowd gave berth. The blonde hair and velvet made it clear a Prince was in their midst, and the commoners reacted as such.

When the butcher noticed he had an audience, he stopped and straightened. Blood dripped from the cleaver’s blade. “Something I can help ‘ou with, Your Highness?”

“What are you doing?” Laurent asked, his voice high with youth.

“They caugh’ a bore this morning an’ need someone to dress it.”

“Who did?” Laurent was always curious. Too curious, their father sometimes said. One day he would unseat his own family with all he knew and have an Empire under his thumb. Maybe he would even conquer Akielos. Their father would laugh then, and Laurent would ask why he should want to have Akielos.

“The hunter who brough’ it to me.”

“And so you chop it up?”

The butcher nodded, setting down his blade. He seemed to notice then that the Prince was alone as he frowned, looked around the area, and then back to Laurent. “Where are yer guards?”

“Back at the palace.” It was said so nonchalantly, so certainly, that Auguste chuckled to himself. “Do you cut the meat we eat for dinner?” Laurent asked.

The butcher gave a gruff laugh at that. “No, I don’. Should you be ou’ here alone?”

“I’m looking for unicorns.” It was another matter-of-fact statement and one that seemed to appease the butcher as well. Auguste congratulated himself on being right. “Have you seen one recently?”

“If I had, I would’ve made it into steaks already. Be’ I coul’ get a pretty penny for those…”

Auguste could hear Laurent’s gasp. “Excuse me! My father would not allow it!”

“I be’ I could even sell some of tha’ to your father, truth be tol’.”

“No you could not!” The tone of Laurent’s voice had shifted from childish indignity to distress, and so Auguste moved a bit closer to the stand, waving a hand at the butcher and then slicing his fingers across his neck like a blade. Prince Laurent crying in the market was not what Arles needed.

The butcher’s eyes widened and then he looked back to Laurent. “I mean...tha’ if you don’ want…”

“You won’t kill any unicorns, will you?” Laurent ordered, but it sounded more like a question with his shaking voice.

“No, Your Highness. I will no’ kill any unicorns shoul’ I come across one.”

“And you’ll tell the hunters to leave them alone?”

The butcher’s shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. “I will tell the hunters.”

Laurent nodded once like the butcher’s word was an unbreakable promise. He then turned and marched off further into the market.

Making his own way past the butcher, Auguste gave the man his own nod, and then found a tent flap to hide behind. When Laurent was far enough away but still in his sights, Auguste crept further on.

Laurent passed a stand covered in the gaudy types of jewelry the Court and their pets preferred, paused in front of the shoemaker’s storefront and then continued a bit further down. He came to the pottery stand where the middle-aged woman covered in clay was yelling prices and exaggerated descriptions for her work. 

“Clay from beaches of Marches - only collectable in the fall seasons, I tell you! Techniques passed down my family for generations!”

Marion, the pottery-maid, had been a young woman, and Auguste around his brother’s age when he had first admired her work. Back then, the pottery stand had belonged to her father, but Marion had been at his side, hands and the hems of her sleeves covered in clay. She had spoken to Auguste as if she had known him his whole life; she asked after the Royal family like they were her close friends. How was the King? Did Auguste enjoy his training? The Queen’s pregnancy had been hard, no? Whether it was a lifelong act or actual concern, Auguste had made a point from that first day to stop and purchase a particularly nice pot when he went through the market. Whether Marion thought that it was a years’ long indulgence on his part, or she was just grateful for his constant patronage, she still greeted Auguste as she had that first time.

Laurent had been along once or twice when Auguste had found a particularly nice item to bring back to the palace, and following his older brother’s example, he had complimented the pottery like he had never seen anything like it before. Back in the palace, Laurent then asked what Auguste planned to do with all the pretty vases and bowls. Was it a courting tradition? Were you supposed to collect pottery for your beloved? That seemed a bit silly.

Truly, it wasn’t the worst idea Auguste had heard.

Already, Marion had noticed Laurent and had come around the stand to lean down and meet his eyes. “It’s a lovely day to be outside, Your Highness. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. And I’m looking for unicorns.”

“Oh you are, are you?” Marion said, “Any luck yet?”

“Well, I just started. But the butcher couldn’t help at all! He wanted to kill one!”

“Jehan?” Marion shook her head and had the proper amount of distaste in her voice. “I am not surprised, Your Highness. He doesn’t leave his shop very often. Stuck in his ways, and all that.”

“He told me he wouldn’t, though. After I made it against the law!” Laurent was too young to understand how laws were put into place, but Auguste would try to work that into a conversation later.

Marion gave a well-meaning laugh, her eyes finding Auguste’s for a moment as he lurked a few stalls down the way. That look said she had known he was there all along. “That’s very good of you. They’re too beautiful to be hunted.”

“Have you ever seen a unicorn?”

“In Arles?”

“Anywhere!”

“I… don’t think many people have.”

Laurent gave a little sigh. “I just want to ride one is all.” He admitted, his head bowing like it did when he felt shy. “If it wanted, it could stay in the stables and I would take care of it… We have lots of apples. It could bring its friends.”

“That’s very nice of you. You know, I think I have…” Marion turned around, grabbing something from her stall, “This little one for you.”

Auguste could just make out the small horse-like figurine as she placed it in Laurent’s outstretched hands.  Laurent thanked her and then brought it close for inspection. “Will it lead me to the real unicorns?” He asked skeptically.

“You know, I bet it will help. The clay I use for all of this,” she gestured back to her stand, “I have to make special trips to the sea,” Her voice took on a tone of a storyteller. “There’s only a little stretch where the water and coast meet and make clay. Nowhere else along the way has my family ever been able to find it.”

Laurent gave a small gasp and pulled the figurine away. “Is it magic?”

“It could be, Your Highness. And if it is, I am sure that magic can lead you to the unicorns if any are nearby. But…” Here, Marion looked to Auguste again, then back to Laurent. “You shouldn’t go alone.”

“Oh, I’ve got my knife. I’m safe.”

Auguste raised his eyebrows. That knife, much like the boy, was not supposed to leave the palace.

“Well, you still don’t want to be gone too long. What if you miss dinner?”

“Auguste will save some for me.”

Marion gave another laugh and waved as Laurent began to walk away, the little unicorn still in his grasp.

“Nice to see you, Your Highness. And your disguise.” Marion said quietly as Auguste slinked by.

Laurent was making his way further through the market, past the sweet shop that held his favorite rose jellies and a farmer yelling about fresh eggs and corn. He stopped in front of the smithies, but for all he raised his voice over the hammering, none of them looked away from their work. Next, he came to a brothel – one Auguste would never admit to knowing the existence of. The women waiting outside smiled sweetly at the little Prince and he gave a wave and carried on.

Auguste wrapped the blanket around his face and pointedly did not look in their direction as he followed his little brother.  

Laurent kept on, his head turning from one side to the other but no one seemed to catch his attention, to meet whatever requirements made them the right person to ask about unicorns. The further he went from the palace, the fewer stalls there were. Wagons belonging to travelling merchants took up the area, the bright exteriors pulling the eye from one to another.

There was a trio of faded indigo wagons where the road met the forest, and whether they caught Laurent’s eye or he wasn’t willing to go further, he stopped and watched the company of six men unloading bolts of cloth. It seemed to Auguste to be a never-ending amount of fabric.

“Where is the silk from Ver-Vassel - the burgundy one?” One of the merchants called from one wagon to the others.

A young man with auburn hair leaned out of a wagon. “I’ve got the navy silk over here, Sir.”

“Well, that’s no help, is it? One of you check the other wagon, then.”

“Excuse me,” Auguste heard Laurent begin, hands clasped behind his back. His voice didn’t carry enough to catch their attention, but he stood patiently for another moment.

“Not seeing any burgundy in here!”

“You best find it.”

“Excuse me,” Laurent repeated, taking a step closer as the young man hopped from the wagon to join his companion in the other.

The young man, whom Auguste noted was dressed very well for a cloth merchant, stopped before his little brother.

“Oh, hello. Can I help you with something, young sir?”

“Not if you’re busy… But, I have a question.”

The merchant looked towards the wagon he had come from, then back to Laurent. “I can spare a minute or two.”

“Have you seen any unicorns?”  Laurent held out the figurine Marion had given him like the man wouldn’t know the creature.

“Any…?”

“My brother says people just haven’t been looking in the right places for them. He said they could be nearby and no one would even know! But my guards wouldn’t let me come and look. “They said unicorns don’t exist!”

“Your guards?” The man’s tone grew more questioning. “Young Sir, exactly where would your guards be?”

“Back at the palace.”

Auguste could see the man’s eyes widen as he stood up straight, making the connection between the blonde hair and laced jacket. “Your Highness! What a pleasure it is to meet you! I am Charls. I am one of Pierre’s assistant.” He bowed deeply and with flourish.

Laurent gave a nod of acknowledgement that Auguste knew was a mimic of their father’s. He held the unicorn figurine out further.

“Ah right, yes. Unicorns.”

“They’re real.”

Charls nodded, “Yes, and it was very rude of your guards to tell you otherwise.”

“Auguste wouldn’t lie. They’re real.”

“Your broth- ” Auguste waved to catch the man’s attention, lest he think Laurent was actually on his own. “Ah yes, I’m sure Prince Auguste is right! Where I’m from we have tales of dragons, but no one has seen any in ages. I don’t think they’ve been looking hard enough.” Charls shook his head, as if it was a travesty. “Say now, I wonder if these woods have any unicorns?”

“The woods?”

“Yes, that would be a perfect place for a unicorn to hide, I think. But only the bravest explorers should go alone.” Charls looked up and met Auguste’s eyes as if he was checking that was the correct thing to say.

Laurent wasn’t allowed in the woods alone. Of all the rules he had broken on this adventure, entering the woods alone would be on a whole other level of punishment should someone find out. Auguste knew better than to hope his brother would turn back towards the palace; that he would want to save that part of the unicorn exploration for another day. When someone was with him. The woods were big and scary and even in a group something could happen. He should not go alone.

And yet, with a new aqua-colored cape around his shoulders, - “It will attract the unicorns, I bet,” - Laurent waved at to Charls and headed towards the footpath at the forest’s edge.

With a heavy sigh and questioning why none of the commoners had the sense to suggest Laurent return to the palace, Auguste waited until the boy was far enough ahead before moving.

Charls gave a dramatic bow as he passed.

With the first steps under the tree-cover, the temperature drop was noticeable. The eerie quiet took a more of a distance to surround Auguste, but he knew how to move silently as if tracking an animal. Laurent had yet to be invited on a royal hunt and had not yet learned how to move with precision and careful footfalls. Every step he took broke a twig or shuffled the fallen leafs under his boots. If by some miracle there was a unicorn nearby, it was well aware of the little boy’s presence.

From behind a large pine, Augutse watched his brother grip his cloak with one hand and the figurine with the other as he looked from side to side with every slowing step.  

Auguste moved silently through the trees so he could cut Laurent off sooner rather than later, as it was time for the adventure to be over. He made as much noise as possible once there, stepping on every twig he could find and mumbling nonsense so Laurent would have some sort of warning that he wasn’t alone.

“Auguste!” Laurent exclaimed when he finally reached the bend, relief clear in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

Auguste removed his makeshift cloak, folding it over his arm. He smiled. “I’m just…taking a walk. What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“You said unicorns could be nearby! So, I’m hunting them!” Laurent was already at his side. He had puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips with sureness. Gone was the timid boy from just a few minutes ago.

“Hunting?”

“Well…I’m looking for one.”

Auguste gave a nod of understanding, pretending he hadn’t heard all of this before. “And how is that going?”

“Not very good.” The boy sighed. “Charls said - ”

“Charls?”

“He gave me this cloak!” Laurent did a small spin to show it off. “He said unicorns could be in this forest and I was already here – he said there could be dragons too!”

“Dragons?”

“I just want to see one – the unicorns.” Dragons were not the focus, as if Auguste was unaware. “I couldn’t hurt it.”

Auguste leaned down, reaching a hand out to take Laurent’s. “I know, Little Brother. But, should you be out here by yourself?” The boy looked down at his feet and shook his head. “What if something was to happen to you?”

“You were busy.” Laurent reasoned, voice low.

“And so I could not protect you if something did happen.” He reached out to tap the tip of Laurent’s nose.  

“Are you going to tell Father?”

He really should. At the very least, the guards would need to be reprimanded for letting the little Prince sneak out  _ again. _ God save the kingdom if the sentries couldn’t even keep an eye out for one boy – what if the Akielons came?

But Auguste knew his weaknesses, and one was Laurent’s eyes filling with tears. He could not be the cause of that today. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he made a suggestion. “How about I help you look for a little bit longer? So if anyone asks, it’s true that I was with you.”

Laurent’s smile was pure excitement. “Really?”

Auguste nodded, and he smiled himself. “Really.”

And so, with their hands clasped tight, Laurent pulled Auguste further down the path. When the two princes arrived at the palace just in time for dinner, it was with laughter and Laurent on his brother’s shoulders, making his little unicorn figurine run through the air.

 

+++

 

Over a decade later, the King of Vere was in his private chambers, trying to make sense of the disorganization on his writing desk. There was too much paper and too many drawers for there to be so much clutter.

Pulling one drawer open slowly – it kept sticking and Laurent knew why he never used it -  he swiped a hand to the back to be sure it was empty and found something. It was small, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand, and smooth. There was a sharp point at one end.

“What is that?” Damen asked from the davenport, the documents they were both supposed to review before tomorrow’s council meeting abandoned to the side.

The corner of Laurent’s mouth quirked as he stood up, examining the little figurine. “Have you ever heard the Veretian lore about unicorns?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork in nearly four years, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you to Elle and K for looking this over for me and cheerleading, as well as the entire chat for listening to me bemoan that writing is hard.


End file.
